Un día cualquiera
by Seilenn
Summary: Takeru tiene un bloqueo de escritor, tan atascado está que deja volar con gran facilidad su mente, recordando alguno momentos vividos. Takari. One-shot.


**La mañana dio paso a la tarde, como de costumbre el rubio ****subió hacia su cuarto para seguir con esa nueva novela, que escribía con tanta dedicación y entusiasmo. Bueno ese no seria el día en que eso ocurriría.**

**Su cabeza simplemente estaba bacía, su musa había volado lejos y quizás no regresaría.**

**Movió**** su cabeza en señal negativa, "**_**no pienses en eso, takeru**_**", se regaño a si mismo. No podía darse el lujo de perder la confianza.**

**Pensándolo**** mejor, podía una o dos beses, por que él no era el único que llevaba pan a la mesa, también lo hacia su querida esposa.**

**Con ese pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza escenas de su amada hikari, cuidando niños y siempre con esa dulce sonrisa en su rostro.**

**Sonrió ****un poco mas tranquilo, si alguien era su musa de seguro era su esposa y su pequeña nami.**

**Luego se le vinieron otra ves escenas, pero no de su hikari, si no de su pequeña hija, la cual era igualita a su madre, con excepción de los ojos, los cuales eran de un hermoso azul cielo.**

**Esta ves la sonrisa se incremento, le encantaba recordar a sus dos angelitos, tan bellas y parecidas la una a la otra, para el no había desperfecto en esas dos criaturas, las cuales amaba de verdad.**

**Aun no podía creer que ellas dos eran suyas, aunque abecés tenían sus peleas, por una u otra cosa, pero siempre las veía con esa sonrisitas incomparables que solo ellas podían ofrecer.**

**Miro su reloj de muñeca, a lo cual su sonrisa volvio a dar paso a un mueca de preocupación, ya llevaba dos horas allí y ni una sola palabra. Y eso era bastante extraño, nunca le había ocurrido algo parecido. Y eso que no había temas de los cuales preocuparse o estresarse que perjudicaran su existencia.**

**A no ser "**_**no, eso no puede ser**_**" pensó, pero luego se le volvió a cabeza la posibilidad de que ese era el problema. En realidad, no era un verdadero problema, ni siquiera un tema de preocupación.**

**Lo que pasaba era que su mejor amigo se iba a casar, no era nada menos que daisuke, el chico por fin le había propuesto matrimonio a izumi. Luego de un año se novios, palabras de aliento de hikari, acoso de las amigas de su novia, amenazas de taichi, y muchas otras cosas se había decidido de hacerle la gran pregunte, ¡por que vamos!, ellos hacían una gran pareja.**

**Se habían conocido en un partido de fútbol. Aunque la chica era muy amable y todo eso, era una fuerte competidora. Luego de terminado el partido el equipo de izumi le fue a hablar con el otro equipo y fue amor a primera vista.**

"**como en una novela…" penso divertido "hablando de novela, ¡tengo que seguir con la mía!" el rubio dio un salto en la silla y se puso a mirar fijamente la pantalla de su notebok, exactamente doscientas paginas llenas de palabras, avanzadas en días anteriores, pero no hoy. Como ya había dicho antes, ese no era uno de sus mejores días para el trabajo, mejor dicho ese era su peor dia.**

**Quizá**** lo del matrimonio si lo estaba afectando, nami era la dama de honor, hikari estaba echa una fiera, por que su vestido no estaba listo, además que la chica le estaba ayudando a la novia con los preparativos de la boda. Y eso si que no avadaba a hikari a mejorar su humor. Pero era peor para izumi, la pobre estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, a esa altura podría aparecer en uno de de esos programas de novias neuróticas.**

**Una sonrisita se le escapo, por un momento se acordó de su propia boda, en la cual su esposa se había comportado de manera similar. Por un momento se pregunto si todas las chicas actuaban asi, no era por ser machista, pero tenia suficientes razones para creer que era algo de la mujeres.**

**Por que ninguna de las chicas que conocía había actuado con normalidad, además de hikari y izumi, estaban mimi, miyako, hasta sora. Aunque todas abian reaccionedo de manera diferente.**

**Aunque tenia que admitir que los hombres no eran unos santos, ellos enloquecían con las despedidas de soltero, y el no era la excepción. Aunque por lo menos la suya no fue tanto como la de taichi , en la cual no se metieron con mujeres, si eso piensan, pero si se emborracharon, y mucho. Al punto de que terminaron por dormir fuera del bar.**

**Y pera colmo taichi le había dado al anfitrión el numero de hikari, la cual muy alarmada los fue a buscar a todos, pero no le contó nada a las otras chicas, por lo que fue takeru el único en sufrir.**

"_**que injusta es la vida**_**" pensó en vos alta, al recordar aquella "aventura2 en la que él fue el único en pagar las consecuencias.**

**Luego de unos minutos en los que el rubio se intento concentrar únicamente en su novela, logrando sacar unos capítulos, utilizando como musa aquellas experiencias ya vividas, se escucho la puerta e entrada**

**-**_**ya llegamos- **_**anuncio una vos femenina. Takeru guardo el archivo y fue a recibir a sus queridos angelitos.**

**Antes de llegar abajo le echo una rápida mirada a su reloj, habían pasado cinco horas, en las cuales solo había ocupado una para escribir valla que ese dia no habia sido uno de los mejores.**

**-**_**¿Cómo estas hikari?-**_**le dijo a su esposa, olvidando de golpe todas sus preocupaciones **

**-**_**bien, querido**_**- contesto la castaña**

**-**_**¿Qué hiciste hoy?- **_**pregunto el chico**

**-**_**-nada en realidad, ¿y tu?**_

_**-mmm, nada especial**_

**Bien, primero que nada quiero decir que este es el primer fic que escribo. Y en realidad espero que halla gustado, empecé con un one shot para ver que tan bien o mal me iba, así que espero sus criticas, sean buenas o malas todas son bienvenidas **


End file.
